


A Spoiler's Dilemma

by TGIntentX



Series: Honesty Is All I Need From You [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX
Summary: Jason reveals his feelings for Dick run much deeper than friendship, but Dick isn't exactly receptive to his advances. In fact, he's not sure what to think about this. Before long, their attention is diverted to a young girl named Stephanie who needs protection from people who wanted her dead. As they do everything in their power to protect her, their bond between them grows stronger and stronger.





	1. Chapter 1

Richard John (call me Dick) Grayson spreads sunshine wherever he goes in GCPD.

Its just that his friendly, upbeat attitude might be a little too bright for both GCPD and Jason. Everyday when he comes in for work, his bright smile stands out in the midst of resignation and despair. Jason could feel his irkness level skyrocketing just from receiving a smile from the guy. And worst of all, Dick's genuine kindness is drawing people in. There are people stopping by his office asking for Dick's help or giving him food. By now Dick probably knows more than 70% of the people from GCPD. That's more than Jason already knows and he's been working at GCPD far longer than him.

He's not jealous.

Sometimes he really wants to wipe that smile off his face. By either punching him or kissing him. Or punch him with a kiss.

Jason was still weighing his options when he finds Dick and Donna taking selfies together.

“Oh this glitter filter looks so cute.”

“Hmmm I don't know...I like the flower filter better.”

Jason could feel his left eye twitching as he got closer to them. They continued to make funny faces, posing for pictures before Jason clears his throat to get their attention.

“Troy, if you're done making duck-faces with my partner I'd appreciate it if you get back to your own partner instead.”

Donna glances at Jason and dramatically sighs as she moves to get up. “Well since you've asked so nicely I suppose...”

Smiling, she turns to Dick and clasped his shoulder. “Remember to add me on Instagram, Boy Wonder.”

“Of course Wonder Girl. See you later.”

As she walks away Jason frowned at their close interaction. For some reason he doesn't like seeing them together but its not exactly a jealous feeling of their obvious closeness.

“You know Donna's code name?” he asked.

“Well yeah,” Dick shrugged. “She told me Kyle called her Wonder Girl and he called me the Boy Wonder. So Wonder Girl, Boy Wonder; we're two peas in a pod.”

Half of it is not exactly true. Code names were used in case of stake outs or missions that requires stealth. They were created either by themselves or coined from something they did. Most of GCPD were fond of their nicknames that they would use it for fun.

Jason remembered when Donna was coined Wonder Girl. A perp was wrecking havoc in GCPD HQ before being cornered by a squad of unis. Before it turned into a shoot-out, Donna managed to out-smart the guy and nabbed him before he did anything rash.

And all she has is a rope.

Now that rope is hanged on her office proudly nicknamed The Rope of Persuasion.

Jason was brought out of his musing old crush by Dick calling his name.

“Jason, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?” Dick asked.

“Oh yeah. Bullock was looking for us.”

“And how long ago was that?”

“Um...probably ten minutes ago or something,” Jason answered unsurely.

 

They ended up 30 minutes late to Bullock's office. The man in questioned has his fist clenching tightly just waiting to chew them out.

“What the hell took you so long?!” Bullock shouted. “How the hell long were you planning on making me wait for you!”

“Oh come on, Bullock. What's 30 minutes between friends,” Jason said, too relax in this situation.

“I don't have all day waiting for you dick heads deciding to show up. And you Dick! I thought that you being his partner he would stop slacking off. But nooooooooo he completely sucked you into his pace!”

Dick looks like a kicked puppy while Jason is looking nonchalantly at Bullock. It's just a typical Tuesday for him.

Not wasting anymore time, Jason stops him to move onto business. “What did you want to see us for Bullock?” Jason asked.

Bullock takes a file from his desk and hands it to Jason. “There's an ongoing internal investigation with the Narcotics Division and they're currently short-staffed. I figured I could spare you two idiots for the time being until things over there are resolved.”

Jason frowned at the implication. “How long is this going to take?”

“Its just for a week. It shouldn't be too different from what you've been doing so far. After all, narcotics and homicides usually go hand in hand,” Bullock shrugged. “Besides since both of you have handled the Carmine case _so well_ this'll be a walk in the park for you.”

Before Jason could say something that they'll both regret, Dick drags Jason out of Bullock's office and towards the Narcos division.

“Well I haven't been to the Narcotics Division before so this should be interesting,” said Dick as he tries to lighten up the mood.

“This sucks. The sooner we finished, the sooner we can go back to working with plain old murder cases,” Jason grumbled as he continues to read the file Bullock gave him. “The Narcotic's main division is actually located in another precinct so we'll just be filing paperwork they sent to HQ to get it processed.”

Dick looks at Jason carefully and couldn't help but noticed Jason's somber mood as they kept walking to the other side of GCPD.

“Jason, is something wrong?”

“It's nothing, I just don't like drugs.”

Dick nodded in agreement. As they walked in comfortable silence, Jason noticed that Dick keeps glancing at him nervously. He's just glad that Dick didn't press on the issue even though he really wanted to. Drugs always leave a bad taste in his mouth from a young age until now. From his drug dealing dad to his mom overdosing. His whole life practically revolved around drugs that he just wanted to stay away from them as much as possible.

Otherwise he would just put more people in caskets.

“Hey Jason, don't you like women?” Dick asked all of a sudden.

“Mmmm?” A confused look appears on Jason's face as he takes a break from reading the narcotic files. Weird change of subject he thought but a much needed one. “Of course I do. I'm not picky but she's got to be perfect. Gotta have a sense of humor, love good literature. No Fifty Shades of bullshit or sparkly vampires. There was that chick I dated name Essence...”

Where did that topic came from as Jason goes on to list qualities he looks for in partners. He spared a glance and sees Dick looking...relieved? Was Dick talking about that kiss? That was a month ago and after all this time he's thinking about it?! Jason wasn't kidding about that kiss. He likes Dick and wasn't pretending that it didn't happen. He's just not letting it take up his thoughts because he has work to do.

Jason has an evil idea in his head. Dick is not going to get away that easy.

“...And since you're asking... As for the male department; its you.” Jason leans down smirking at Dick.

“Wait what?” Dick's eyes widen comically from the unexpected confession. That expression on Dick's face was hilarious. Before he could press any further, a teenager bumped into Dick from behind causing him to fall on Jason.

“Whoops! Sorry about that,” said the teenage girl. Her blonde hair shines under her purple hoodie with big eyes widening in fear.

“Oh don't worry about it,” Dick reassures her after he righted himself before moving to help her up. “Are you all right though?”

She gives him a smile. “I'm fine, thank you mister.”

Before she moves away, Jason suddenly grabs her arm to stop her.

“Ouch! You're hurting me!” the girl yelped.

“Jason...” Dick said to Jason sternly.

“Of all the places you chose, you got a lot of balls trying to do that at GCPD,” Jason said menacingly.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” the girl cried trying to break Jason's grip on her arm. “Let me go!”

Oh please like he's gonna fall for that. Dick probably will but that’s because he's a naïve fool. But to Jason, that’s the oldest trick in the book. Amateur at best. But gotta hand it to her, she's got guts trying to get away with it.

“Is there a problem officer?”

An teenage boy in a red and black hoodie walks up to the three with a concerned expression. He has soft black hair with bags under his eyes indicating the lack of sleep for someone as young as him.

“Stay out of this little man unless you want to get in this too,” Jason warned. “So what the hell is this?”

He takes out a familiar wallet from the girl's hoodie,

“Hey that's my wallet!” Dick exclaimed. He felt around his back pockets for said wallet but found it empty.

“Yeah.” Jason tossed the wallet to Dick. “This girl took it when she bumped into you. Guess she knows that you're an easy target. And that kid in the red and black hoodie? He's her partner in crime in case something goes wrong.”

The boy opens his mouth before Jason cuts him off. “Don't think I didn't noticed you. I saw you talking to her before she did it. Next time try to be subtle about it or there won't be a next time.”

The pair are sporting a gall and sheepish look at Jason's glare. The girl tries to give her best puppy-dog eyes while the boy plays with his black spinner ring avoiding eye contact.

Dick checks his wallet to make sure everything is still in place. Seeing him calm indicated nothing is missing. Jason plans to give the two teens a warning when a snotty, irritating voice is heard.

“Grayson? Todd? What are you two doing here?”

From behind them, they see Damian looking back at them in the hallway. He is wearing his Gotham Academy uniform with his backpack slung on one shoulder.

Damian looks behind them and sees the two teens. “Drake. Brown.” Damian greeted them with a nod.

Seeing the brat, Drake's face scrunch to a frown. Brown wasn't fazed at all. “Hey Damian, how've you been?”

“You kids know each other,” Dick asked.

“They were the ones who showed me where the police confiscated my sword so I can retrieve it,” Damian answered.

“It's Tim Drake by the way. And she's Stephanie Brown,” Drake tells Dick before eying Damian suspiciously. “But knowing you brat, you probably have a collection of them at home.”

“Oh I do. They're in the armory,” Damian answered as though he was talking about the weather. “But you should know that all swords are unique and not all of them are the same.”

“He probably names them too,” Stephanie muttered to Dick.

So that's how Damian got his sword back easily. He doesn't even know how he hides them from Dick in his apartment. The less he knows, the better he could sleep at night.

“I don't know whats going on and frankly I don't care,” said Jason, scratching the back of his neck. “You're off the hook kid but I don't recommend pulling that stunt here. Got it?”

“Yes sir, officer sir!” Stephanie gave Jason a mocking salute.

“Not so fast kiddos,” Dick addressed to the three minors. “Aren't you all suppose to be in school right now? Its still a school day.”

“Oh well look at the time!” Stephanie said as she brings up her watch-less wrist up. “I gotta run and sorry about your wallet officer! You were so out of it I couldn't resist.”

With a playful wink, she quickly moves away from the group and heads toward a general direction.

With Stephanie gone, the group turns toward Tim waiting for him to follow his friend. He wasn't all that worried about his friend ditching him.

“I have a free period today,” Tim answered. “But we're here to visit Stephanie's dad. He's a patient in the hospital ward that’s next to the narcotics wing.”

“A hospital ward next to the narcotics division,” Damian echoed. “That sounds like a something that wouldn't be a catalyst with drug-addicts as patients.”

“Her father isn't a drug-addict,” Tim ignores the sarcastic jab. “Her father was a career criminal but he got nabbed from a bank robbery a while back. He was hospitalized soon after diagnosed with lung cancer.”

“I see,” Dick's eyes soften at the thought. “She's still so young...it must be hard on her.”

Tim nodded as he bids the group farewell to catch up with his friend.

Jason stares at the boy's retreating back and thought about his own father. Compared to his situation and Stephanie's, he guess she was more lucky than him. Her father must have loved her enough for her to love him back.

“By the way Damian, what are you doing here?” Jason asked. “Shouldn't you be in school as well?”

“Tt. The classes were a waste of my time as I had already learned the material already,” Damian scoffed. “And the children were immature and narrow-minded that it actually pains me to be in the same room as them.”

“Damian you need to go to school! You don't need to get along with your classmates but you need to get your education,” Dick frowned. “What about your homework and tests? You're wasting your mother's tuition money if you don't attend school. How are you going to graduate and have a future if you don't attend?”

“The homework is trivial and the tests are easy to pass. My future is already secured when I inherit the company from mother.”

“Damian please listen to me. You need to go to school. Its not just for your education-”

“Are you saying that I'm stupid Grayson?! That's rich considering someone who dropped out of college.”

“Woah there brat!” Jason interjected, putting himself between Damian and Dick. People in the hall across from them were giving them curious to worried looks. Jason realized they are making a scene and tries to diffuse the situation as quickly and quietly as he can. But he needs to defend Dick. “You can't talk to him like that.”

“Stay out of this Todd,” Damian hissed. “This doesn't concern you.”

“But he cares about you Damian,” Dick defended. “It's obvious you can take care of yourself but I'm trying to stop you from doing something you would later regret.”

“You are not my father, Grayson!” Damian shouted angrily. “Keep your nose out of my business.”

His shout echoed in the hall, silence stretches out from his proclamation. Damian angrily storms off leaving the two behind him.

Jason opens and closes his fist beside him rapidly. He felt as though he was holding his breath for the entire conversation before he finally exhaled in relief. Jason turns to Dick and sees him stare at the empty space Damian left with a heart-breaking look. He wanted nothing more than to punch the kid for causing Dick to worry so much. If given the opportunity, he would sell Damian to Satan for one corn chip so he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. But knowing the demon brat, he would probably feel right at home in hell.

“So that's why you've been looking tired these days,” Jason said uncomfortably. “...kids these days.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags are annoying


	2. Chapter 2

Tim and Stephanie are sitting in a small table outside of CC Jitters. Tim is chewing on his necklace while typing away on his laptop. Stephanie is going through wallets that she has picked up earlier that day, looking through its contents of their former owners. Occasionally she gives a snicker from the former owners I.D. Her head bobbed to the tune of pop music softly emitting from the earphones hidden away with her blonde hair.

Stephanie finished going through the wallets and stares at Tim sitting across. She gave a whine, her foot nudges his leg under the table; bored and wanting attention. Tim pays no mind toward her advances as he takes a break from chewing on his necklace and sips his espresso next to his laptop.

Eventually Tim finished with his task on his laptop and handed Stephanie the stack of credit cards next to him.

“Funds from the credit cards are transferred securely to the offshore account. We're still a thousand short from paying the bail off but if we take more-”

“No,” Stephanie cuts Tim off. “I'm not risking you to hack more than we need from them otherwise they would catch on and we'll be in trouble.”

“We won't get caught,” Tim turns his laptop to Stephanie to see. “I mean it would be easier if I pay it. I could hack into one of my parent's account and take the money, they wouldn't notice anything missing.”

“I don't want you to pay. Its my problem and I'm getting you into trouble just as it is by letting you to steal with me.”

“Technically its not stealing if they don't know what they miss. They'll just think its an error or a typo.”

Stephanie closes the laptop softly and pushes it back to Tim. She puts her earphones away and scans the crowed for her next target. She spots her target across the street with a long coat and sunglasses looking oblivious.

“Get ready in five,” she whispers to Tim. Stephanie takes a last sip from her frappuccino before tossing it to the garbage on her way out of the cafe. She goes the long way to cross the street so her target wouldn't see her coming. She kept her head down as she make her way around the crowd to get to him. He didn't see her when she was a couple feet away from him. At the right moment she bodily bumps into him causing her to stumble away.

“I-I'm sorry,” Stephanie apologizes to the man. He grunted at her and continues on his way.

Stephanie keeps walking, occasionally looking back at the man she took the wallet from.

“Ugh what a weirdo,” said Stephanie as she pockets the stolen wallet safely into her hoodie. “Oh well, I got what I came for.”

Curiosity got the better of her as she walks past the alley she saw the man coming from. At the mouth of the alley she saw something that made her scream.

“Oh My God!!”

A bloody body lied bleeding behind the dumpster almost unrecognizable. Stephanie covers her mouth tight threatening to puke from the very sight of gore. She shakily takes a step back to get away from the corpse. Closing her eyes tight to block the image as she turns around to get out of the alley. Not looking where she was going, she runs into the man she stole the wallet from earlier and was grabbed from escaping him.

The man covers her mouth as she tries to scream for help. “Keep quiet if you know whats good for you. Just give back what was mine and you wouldn't end up like that guy.”

Stephanie struggled to get out of the man's tight hold but to no avail. She kicks her legs wildly trying to hit the man and gain any sort of leverage. When the man moves to take out a gun out from his jacket, a glass beer bottle was slammed against his head hard causing him to let go of Stephanie. With her limbs free she spins around and kicks him, knocking him down. She sees Tim beside her, tightly holding the broken glass beer bottle in both of his hand. They both panted for breath from the adrenaline and fear and immediately left the alley to find help.

“Oh my God, oh my God! What the hell did we do?!”

“Nothing! Just keep running!”

They run aimlessly through the streets of Gotham, sticking together so they won't lose the other. Its all her fault, Stephanie thought. If she hadn't stolen that guy's wallet, they wouldn't have to run away from a murderer.

Stephanie moves to go left on the corner but Tim grabs her sleeve and pulls her to the right. He looks like he has a destination in mind as the way he kept dragging her eagerly.

“Officer! Dick!”

She recognizes the man from the police station with his head in the clouds. He looks off duty in his casual clothes, eating a burger. At the sound of his name he turns to the two teens running towards him.

“You're those kids from earlier...”

Stephanie manages to catch her breath before looking up to Dick troubled. “We need you're help.”

 

 

They went to a thrift store to get off the streets while Dick makes a call to the GCPD. They avoided the windows at the store, standing a good distance away behind the mannequins on the display. Tim could see non-discreet men walking around looking for the teens as he ducks behind a clothing rack.

Tim looks around for Stephanie and sees her looking through the clothing rack, occasionally taking one out and held it up against her body in front of a mirror next to her.

“This is no time to be clothes shopping,” Tim hissed from his hiding place.

Stephanie puts back the clothing she was holding only to take out another one from the rack. “We're in a thrift shop with the cutest clothes on display and its on sale. How can I _not_ go shopping while I'm here?”

“Oh I don't know, maybe because _bad men are looking for us?!_ ”

Stephanie just shrugged, pickpocketing a necklace beside her and subtly ripped the tag off. She puts back the clothes to look at Tim with her hands on her hips. “I can multitask, Tim. You should chill out.”

Dick puts his phone away and walks toward the two teens. “I called the GCPD about the crime scene so someone should be looking into it soon. And are you sure that man didn't see your face?”

“He didn't get a good look if that's what you mean,” she said. “He was too busy looking down and he grabbed me from behind. He didn't get a good look at Tim either because Tim hit him from behind.”

“Did you get a good look at him?”

“No. He was wearing a fedora and sunglasses that covered his entire face.”

“Not that it shouts suspicious,” Tim said as he picks through the accessories next to him. He tries not to sound nervous of the situation. “His outfit is an overused screaming cliché bad guy look. _So_ out of season.”

Dick nodded as he thinks about their next move. “We can't call for a police escort to get here otherwise those guys would get an eyeful on what you two look like. The GCPD headquarters is a bit out of the way from here but if you're up for it we can take the alleys as a shortcut to get there faster.”

“Leave it to me,” Stephanie said. “I know Gotham the back of my hand.”

When they were ready, they left the store following Stephanie's lead. Dick stays two paces behind them, looking around for the men after them. As they continued walking, the crowd slowly grows thin and the men can be seen from afar. Stephanie takes a sharp corner into the alley next to them, thinking they might have been spotted.

Into the alley they walked in silence, discreetly looking around their surroundings but still faced forward. Soon they heard a series of footsteps coming from behind them.

“They found us,” Tim whispered.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Dick said. “When I give the signal, dive for cover up ahead to your right.”

The teens nodded in understanding as they tense themselves to run for it.

“..3, 2, 1, GO!”

As they immediately make a break for it, gunshots could be heard behind them. Dick kicks over garbage cans and huge items he could find to block their pursuers. Stephanie grabs Tim by the arm who started to slow down so that he can keep up with her speed. He dares to look back behind him but almost tripped as he was running. Dick shouted at Tim to keep his eyes forward, running right behind them.

They dived to the right and skidded to a halt, plastered their bodies against the wall and held their breath. When their pursuers went to the other direction at a good distance, they let out a breath they've been holding in fear. Dick whose at edge of the corner blocking the view of the teens moves along the wall to see if they were still being followed.

“Stephanie, do you know where we are now?”

She looks around and up of the alley but it doesn't seem recognizable to her. “I don't think so. We were running so fast that I couldn't keep track where we are.”

“We'll have to take our chances of taking the streets but we might not know where we would end up.”

“Then I guess its lucky that you have me to help.”

At the sound of a new voice Dick spins around with his guard up ready to fight. It was only seeing a familiar and welcomed face that he lowers his fists.

“Jason! How did you know where to find us?”

“I was actually at the GCPD when your call came,” Jason explained. He makes his way towards Dick, ruffling Tim's hair playfully. “Instead waiting for you guys to get there, I checked the surrounding neighborhood. Then I just follow the sounds of gunshots and found you.”

Jason turns to the teens still trying to catch their breath. “And what kind of trouble have you've both been up to this time?”

“We'll explain everything later but right now we have to get to GCPD.”

“Alright then, lets go.”

They navigated through the alley way with Jason at the lead this time. They have to backpeddle a couple of times to avoid their pursuers.

“Geez, just how many of 'em are there?” Jason complained when they turned back what seems the millionth time. “They're all over the friggen place but we're almost there.”

As if on cue, multiple footsteps can be heard running towards their direction.

“Hold up-we gotta turn back-” Jason said, pushing Stephanie back to go the way they came.

“We can't, they're over there too.” Dick pulls Tim back before they were seen.

Jason looks around them anxious, looking for a way out. But they're surrounded and their pursuers are coming closer.

“Shit! Kids duck down. Dick, get over here!” Jason pushes Tim's head down with Stephanie following his lead. He drags Dick close to him with barely an inch apart and gives him a surprised kiss.

Dick pushes away surprised and beet-red. “W-what?! Jason?”

“Damnit Dick,” Jason gives a frustrated groan and glares at Dick. “Just shut up and close your eyes. Do you trust me?”

Knowing its better to follow Jason's suggestion at a time like this, Dick wraps his arm around Jason neck and allowed himself to be pulled into the kiss. He forces himself to relax not because for the kids sake but he trusts Jason unconditionally. There isn't any emotion to the kiss as he lets Jason mouthed around taking control. With his eyes closed, he relies on his ears to hear the people coming closer to them.

With a minute pass by it seems like the people pursuing them are moving away from their spot. Dick catches snippets from their conversation.  
“Lets go.”

“But what about-”

“We're looking for two teenagers, not a gay couple. Don't say a freaking word, it'll take weeks for me to forget what I saw...”

Stephanie and Tim poked their heads out of their hiding place and looked around. “They're gone now.”

Dick breaks the kiss and takes in a big breath of fresh air, gasping.

“Dang Dick. You alright?” Jason asked. He doesn't look that affected by the kiss while Dick clutches his knees for support. He stands up, glaring at Jason for his audacity.

“Why the hell do you have to kiss me for?!” Dick exclaimed, with his face red of embarrassment. “We could have hidden them without kissing me!”

“Ugh you're so dramatic,” Jason waves him off. “They were looking for two teenagers, not two men. There wasn't much time to think and I just did what we have to do. I mean what good would it do if I kissed one of them?”

Behind them Tim makes a strangled sound caught in his throat while Stephanie looks thoughtful at the idea. While Dick was freaking out about the kiss and Jason looking at Dick with amusement, Stephanie takes out her phone and scrolls through her pictures.

“Did you take pictures of them kissing while we were hiding for our lives?” Tim asked incredulous at her actions, looking over her shoulder at the multiple shots.

She was indifferent at the accusation, deleting some of the pictures that were blurry or the wrong angle. “I can multitask. When we get out of this, I will single-handedly create this fandom and blow this pairing out of proportion if its the last thing I do.”

Not wanting to hear anymore, Tim turned toward the arguing adults who surprisingly didn't hear Stephanie's deed.

“Um I hate to interrupt,” Tim meekly raised his hand to get their attention. “But I think its best if we head to GCPD before they find us.”

Dick looks sheepish for a second before nodded at Jason in agreement.

“Sorry about that. Lets get out of here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any tags I should add?


	3. Chapter 3

They reached the safety of GCPD and are going over the situation they had just been running from.

“So let me get this straight; you just 'bumped' into this guy at the crime scene and that's it?” Jason asked, reading through the notes he took from the teens predicament.

“That's all we know, honest,” said Stephanie. But Jason wasn't convinced as he looks at both teens with suspicion. Throughout the whole thing, Stephanie cooperated in giving them what they need to know and Tim gave the exact same story from his perspective. Looking at them behind his bangs, he notices that Tim was fiddling with his ring while Stephanie's leg bounces impatient. If the earlier incident was anything to go by, these kids were up to no good.

And Dick wasn't helpful at all. If anything he's too sympathetic to these kids just like the demon brat. And that kid took advantage of his kindness and played him like a fiddle.

“You're hiding something aren't you?”

“O-of course not, what are you saying?” Stephanie stumbled at his accusation. Besides her, Tim was fiddling with his ring harder.

“Okay then what is this?” Jason took out a wallet and show it to the group. Stephanie looks surprised and checks her pockets.

“H-how! When did you-”

Jason tossed the wallet to Dick before continuing. “Nice try kid but I can see right through you. This is the bad guy's wallet, isn't it? Cuz judging by how stubborn he was trying to find you even though you didn't see his face, you stole it from him.”

Dick frowned as he empties the wallet on the table. “But it doesn't look like there's anything important in here. No ID, credit card, just a couple of crumpled bills and...is that a CCJitters card?”

Dick picks up the coffee punch card and reads it out loud. “Buy five get one free-oh this guy is almost done.”

“Focus Dick,” Jason snatches the card and throws it to join the emptied contents pile. He picks up the wallet next to the pile and felt around it for any anomalies. Not looking up, he slaps Tim's hand away who was edging to snatch the punch card. “There's got to be something here that could link to the perp. Names, address, anything.”

As he looks through the wallet he felt a bump sticking from the other side. Moving his hands to feel it, he knows he's got something. “Dick, hand me that razor over.”

With the razor, Jason cuts into the side of the wallet to make an opening. He felt around the new cut and between his fingers he pulls out a small envelope.

 

 

Later they went to Bullock's office to talk to him about the situation they stumbled into and their findings.

“Three photo negatives were found in the perp's wallet. It seems to be showing some kind of transaction happening. Could be guns, drugs or smuggled goods.”

Bullock held one of the negatives above his head trying to see using the overhead light. “Give these to forensics to develop the negatives and have them blow up the picture. And as for the girl...I'm entrusting you boys her safety for today, understand?”

Jason inwardly groaned, they have to take care of another kid again. After the first one, Dick ended up adopting him. If this keeps up, Bullock is going to send a lot of kids in their way and each time that happens Dick is gonna end up adopting them. It might be a futile attempt but inwardly he hopes that Dick didn't do what he thinks he's gonna do.

“She can stay with me tonight.”

Damnit Dick.

 

 

After having dinner at Big Belly Burger, Dick takes Stephanie to his apartment while Jason drives Tim home. Since Stephanie is the target the bad guys are looking for, Tim is actually safer at home than with his friend.

Dick gestures Stephanie into his apartment, holding his door to let her in first.

“Thanks for letting me stay the night,” she said, stepping into the apartment and looked around. Its not what she expected to be.

Dick chuckles nervously, moves quickly to straighten his couch pillows. “Sorry about the mess. It's usually less messy than this. I didn't have that much time to clean...” He rushes to straighten the papers on his coffee table into a straight, manageable pile before moving on to the next mess.

Stephanie could see the smaller bedroom next to the bigger bedroom looking much cleaner than the rest of the apartment. But it seems bare and spartan-like almost indicating nobody resides there except for the made bed and small trinkets lying on the desk.

She sits down on one end of the couch away from the pile of clothes at the other end. “Its not that messy Dick. Compared to Tim's room, this place is cleaner and manageable. You can't even see his floor! He doesn't know that I know but his closet has a huge collection of memorabilia but I'm not really sure what it was...” One of the clothes on the couch's pile looks interesting as Stephanie picks up the black and blue fabric. She holds it up with both hands to see before Dick quickly snatches out of her hands and tossed it into the laundry hamper in his room.

Dick turns to Stephanie smiling, leaning against the doorframe by his bedroom and crosses his arms as though he didn't hide a dirty little secret. “You must've been tired, why don't you head for bed. I know its early but its been quite a day. You can take my room and there's a new toothbrush you can use in the bathroom's bottom cabinet.”

 

Stephanie is getting ready for bed, all washed up wearing Dick's long button up pajama shirt. She flops onto Dick's bed, fluffing one of his big pillows. Dick sits on the bed beside her, hesitating before asking her a question that has been plaguing his mind.

“Steph, what were you saving all that money for?”

She stops fluffing the pillow and gave Dick a side glance. “You did a check on me or something?”

“Sorry. I heard it from Tim and when I called your mom about the situation, she kind of confirmed my suspicions,” Dick explained. “She has the night shift at the hospital so its convenient to let you stay here for the night. But from what I can tell, its not like you're tight with money so why are you stealing?”

“That blabber mouth, I'm gonna gut him for this.” Stephanie shot Dick an accusing look, with a gleam in her eye. “Oh yeah? Then what was that situation about with you and Damian?”

Dick frowned at not only about the obvious change of topic but the topic about his newly adopted ward. “Steph...”

“Look, if you want to dig through my closet for skeletons (or in this case stolen wallets), then I'm gonna do the same for you as well,” she shot back confidently. “If you want something from the class, you gotta share something about yourself first.”

Dick sighed at the counter offer. He sits in a comfortable position by the headboard next to Stephanie.

“I guess we were being too loud after you and Tim left,” Dick smiled uneasily. “Damian isn't the easiest kid to live with. He doesn't follow the rules I set for him; like curfew for instance. He's suppose to be home by now and I have no idea where he is. Damian is a bright kid but he's too arrogant that sometimes it stresses me out.”

He leans his head back on the headboard and stares at the ceiling. “I guess he's just in a new environment with this new person who is suddenly bossing him around. I'm not his father, grandfather, mother, or his tutors even. From what I can tell, his upbringing doesn't allow room for emotional growth but that's not an excuse for his behavior. I just wanted whats best for him but I don't know what to do.”

Stephanie copies his position thinking carefully about his predicament. “Well I'm just spit-balling here but for starters you need to decide what are you to Damian because it seems that's where your trouble starts. Then have a conversation with the kid; your big heart and his small grinch-like heart. Both sides need to be honest with each other no matter how hurtful the truth may be. Then maybe you can try to find some common interest so you can connect with him better. Like taking him to the arcade or something.”

Dick thought carefully at her suggestion and gave her a smile. “I think I'll do that, thanks Steph.”

“No problem and if you want I can talk to the kid for you.”

“Its alright, this is something I have to do on my own...but now its your turn.”

Stephanie hugs the pillow tight, closely to her middle. “My dad...he wants out. Its not like he wants out to do more bad things...even though he made a career out of it.”

She gave a sarcastic giggle at the thought. “Did you know his moniker was Cluemaster? He would leave a clue or a riddle at a crime scene so he could get credit for his crime. It's probably the most stupidest thing a criminal would ever do and he thinks its a calling card to his career. It gets so irritating that sometimes I would sneak on one of his heist just to spoil his plans so he wouldn't actually steal anything. I guess you could call it payback of how his life choices impacted our family but he isn't a bad father.”

“He makes enough to support us, comes home in time for dinner, does the house chores, and tucks me in bed before he goes off with his schemes. Now he couldn't even do that if he wanted to since he won't last much longer the way he is now. But in order to get him discharged, they said I needed to pay his bail.”

“But I just want my father out.”

 

Dick closes the his bedroom door softly. After her confession, Stephanie cried to sleep that it made Dick's heart ache for the girl. He stayed with her until she falls asleep.

“Boo hoo. What a sad little sob story she's got going on.”

Dick jumps in surprise and sees Jason sitting at the couch, looking at his phone nonchalantly.

“How did you get in, Jason?”

“Fire escape. You gotta lock your windows better, Dickie otherwise bad men would rob you easily. But I heard the whole thing with you and Steph, didn't want to interrupt your sharing circle.”

Jason got up from the couch and moved to open the window slightly next to the table. He reaches into his jacket to fish out a cigarette. His voice sounds somber and regretful at what he has to say next.

“Kids do all sorts of crazy things when it concerns their parents. But in her case, she got it lucky. She still has her mom, goes to school, have friends, and a place to live. There are kids less fortunate than her who have issues with their own parents. Most of them ended up sleeping on the sidewalk, listening to the city moving on without them...waiting for a dark future... Heck I'm just glad I'll never see my old man again.”

Dick frowns from where he stood, watching Jason go through his pockets for a lighter. “I understand why she does it but its going to blow up in her face someday. We need to do something about it.”

“What like put her in jail like her old man? Scare her so bad, she'll go straight?” Jason jabs harshly. He procured a lighter from his jacket and starts to flick it on. “A prideful girl like her won't stop until she gets what she wants and she could survive whatever Gotham throws at her. But here's a piece of advice I feel you need to hear from time to time; you can't save everyone if they don't want to be saved.”

Jason is right about a lot of things. Dick knows about the horrors Gotham has to offer and that's one of the reason why he transferred here instead of sunny Metropolis. Every time he's out for patrol, he could see the less fortunate in every other corner. That's why he worries over Damian to come home on time so Gotham's darkness wouldn't snatch him up. And Jason's right about Stephanie; she wouldn't stop until she can get her father out. He wishes that she wouldn't do this otherwise a police officer who isn't them would have to read Stephanie her rights in the back of a police cruiser.

Jason cursed softly at his lighter not working properly and throws it out of the window in frustration.

“Hey I got it.” Dick fishes out a lighter from the coffee table bowl and flicks it on. Jason leans down with a cigarette in his mouth to light it.

In the dim lighting of the living room, the small source of light from the lighter emphasis Jason's facial features Dick hadn't noticed before. The light sharpens his features of his handsome face, sharp cheekbones and his hair fluffed down that may have previously been curled. The way Jason looks down shows his long eye lashes and light freckles dancing around his nose bridge.

Dick could feel his heart pounding steadily from the intimacy as Jason looks up at him.

“See something you like?”

“Wha?! N-nothing...”

Jason smirked at Dick's embarrassment, straightening to his full height to look him in the eye. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and blows the smoke out of the opened window before speaking. “Oh I get it. You got a crush on me, aren't you?”

“W-why the hell would I have a crush on you?”

“You're saying its not true?”

“Don't tease me like that.” Dick frowns as he closes his lighter and turns away to avoid Jason. “I know you're just playing with me. That kiss from the Carmine case was adrenaline that we got out of it alive. And the kiss from earlier was to save our skins. But I know you don't have that much feelings for me as how you've been acting up these days. You've been avoiding me and you get all grumpy whenever you see me. I have a feeling from the first day you didn't want me as your partner. But I just don't want you to play me like that.”

Dick didn't want to see Jason's reaction, confessing how he felt. It hurts but it took him a while to realize why Jason has been acting this way. He kept his eyes down, avoiding Jason's gaze, as he moves to go around him.

“I'm gonna stay up for a bit. Why don't you get some shut eye before we trade off-”

Dick didn't get to finish his sentence as Jason grabs his arm from behind. He was pushed against the wall with Jason having both hands caging his head. From his position he feels diminutive compared to Jason's height, looking up at him in surprised. There's no hesitation at all before Jason's mouth crashes down on his own.

Dick tries to protest but Jason uses the bulk of his body to hold Dick up and pushes harder. He could taste the cigarette Jason was previously smoking, invading his mouth. The kiss was intense than before as Jason's strong firm body cages around him, feeling as though he would melt into the wall if Jason doesn't stop anytime soon.

Dick slides down to the floor when Jason pulls back. He gasped for air, his arms barely able to hold him up from completely collapsing onto the floor. He didn't look up but he could feel Jason glaring down at him.

“You've been making the wrong type of conclusions about me, us, since day one. I'm not that kind of guy who would say such a thing with just anyone. I never played with your feelings so don't play with mine. Don't you _ever_ dismiss me like that again, Dick.”

Jason left Dick sitting on the floor by himself. He touches his lips unconsciously, feeling the warmth and taste lingering. 'I can't even stand up,' Dick thought. He thought he had Jason all figured out but he got his world turned upside down by the very same man. He doesn't know what to think of him or what he's feeling now.

“Dick! The kid's gone!”

“What?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you ppl think about this so far. Kudos and comments helps so much


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little bit late but Happy Lunar New Year :D

Its late into the evening when Damian walks home. He takes the alley as the fastest way to get there. Grayson wouldn't be happy about this but now a days he couldn't care less what he thought about him.

He was close to the apartment when he sees Stephanie around the corner. 'That's strange' he thought. This isn't her neighborhood so what is she doing here.

Against his better judgment he follows her silently until she stopped in an abandon alley.

“Calling me out here like this...I can't help but commend your guts, little girl.”

A man in a trench coat appeared a on the opposite side of the corner of where she stands. Damian has a bad feeling from this as he gets ready to jump in should the need arise.

“Here's your ID and credit cards back.” Stephanie tossed the cards by his feet. “If you want the negatives back, then I suggest you prepare a tidy sum for a trade. And don't worry, the cops don't know anything about this.”

“I'm afraid I can't pay you,” the man smirks, hidden behind his fedora.

“You're in charge of an entire hospital group, aren't you?” Stephanie accused. “A thousand should be a drop in the ocean of what you make a year!”

The man gave a chuckle that has a sinister edge, making Stephanie instinctively take a step back. “What I'm saying is...why should I pay you when all I need to do...is to get rid of you.”

Stephanie was too slow as the man quickly moved to grabbed her by the neck and started choking her. She started to choke from the hard pressure of his fingers around her neck, gasping for the lack of air. “That cameraman was just like you. Sticking his nose where it didn't belong and have the nerve to blackmail me as well. We can't have that, can't we? Good night, little miss.”

Dark spots are dancing around Stephanie's eyes as she felt lightheaded. Just in the nick of time, Damian fly-kicks him in the head. The man lets go of Stephanie as he turns around to deal with the new pest. Damian draws out a knife hidden in his sleeve and slashes the man's hand, disorienting him and moaning in pain.

“RUN BROWN!”

Damian grabs Stephanie's arm and drags her. As they were running Stephanie was disoriented and gasped for air, stumbling through the alley. They made it to the foot of the alley before a discreet black car pulled up in front of them, blocking their path.

A man in an expensive suit got out of the car, looking around before turning his attention to the kids. Stephanie and Damian took a step back instinctively from the newcomer.

He was wearing a black mask.

“I was wondering what was taking you so long,” the newcomer drawled. “Must I do everything?”

He moves to take a gun out from his jacket but was stop by a feeling of metal clicking above his shoulder.

“Hold it right there!”

Dick aims his gun to the man's head at eye level, moving to place himself between the man and the kids. He flicks the safety off to show he was serious, getting ready to shoot if he has to. His attention doesn't waver, as he assess the kids condition at the corner of his eye.

“This is GCPD, you're under arrest. Anything you say will be used against you.”

Jason moves out from the other side of the alley, where Damian and Stephanie were running from. He drags the man who threatened her earlier by the scruff of his jacket, keeping a gun aimed to the back of his neck. “And just so you know, if you really want the negatives you can turn yourself in at the GCPD. Or better yet, we can give you a ride. Squad cars are coming here very soon.”

Dick kept his eyes leveled at the man in the black mask, knowing Jason has his back. “Put your hands above your head slowly and don't try anything with us.”

The man in black slowly moved his hand's up until it was eye level. Through the mask he smirked before one of his hand is raised above his head and gives a thumbs down motion.

Dick could barely see movement behind the man's head and sees light glinting from there. 'He's got guys on the roof?!' he thought, quickly turning around for Stephanie and Damian. “GET DOWN!”

Gun shots were fired as Dick tackles Stephanie and Damian onto the ground, shielding them with his body and covering their heads. Jason tries to drag the man down with him but the man in front of him was shot multiple times. The body collapsed onto Jason leaving him wide-eyed with shock. “What the hell?!”

When the shots ceased fire, Dick looks up just in time to see the car driving away. The man in the black mask was gone.

“Jason, are you all right?”

“Yeah I'm fine."

Jason is sitting on the ground, with his head in his hand. The body lied on the ground by his feet, as blood starts to blossom in the bullet wounds. Jason's shirt was covered in the perp's blood. “I'm not too sure about this guy over here, he won't be talking anytime soon.”

Dick turns to the children standing there silently and puts his gun back in its holster. He looks at Stephanie who seems to be closed to tears.

“Steph, are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?” Dick asked gently. He moves to closer to her as a warm presence of comfort.

“I'm okay...”

“That's good.” Dick gives her a soft comforting smile that seems to have broke a dam within her as she rushes towards Dick, putting her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

“I'M SORRY,” she cried and proceeded to sob within his arms. Dick puts his arms around her and closes his eyes, feeling the girl's tears against his neck. They kneeled in the dark alley in the comfort and safety within each other.

 

 

Dick reads his report to Bullock. “Prints and ID came back as Frankie Carbone, an associate to the fallen Maroni crime family. He was running a small drug trade in the back lot of Gotham Mercy's Hospital. Forensics developed the negatives that shows Carbone conducting a certain drug-related transaction but we can't make out who's the other man in the picture. Chances are they're one and the same who helped attack Stephanie.”

“The only reason they let him live was to confirm if they hadn't been caught on film,” Jason added. “They cut him loose otherwise they would all go down.”

Bullock scans through the files laid in front of him before nodding at them his approval. “Find out who's the other man. I have a feeling this wouldn't be the last time we'll see him.”

Dick and Jason went back into their office silently from the ordeal. On the one hand Stephanie is no longer in danger but on the other hand a man is dead. If they brought him in, they could have caught the other guy as well.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked. Dick was drawing some kind of sketch. It shows a crude drawing of a man in a black mask.

“It was dark in the alley but I managed to get a good look at the other guy,” Dick said as he shades in his drawing. “His black mask looks too unique to be one of those ski masks. His eyes are darkened and his mouth piece has a zipper.”

“That's Black Mask.”

“Yes it is a black mask.”

“No you don't get it. That's Black Mask.” Jason moves to Dick's desk and pulls up a file onto his computer to show him a profile. A detailed looking picture of the man Dick was drawing showed up along with a large amount information pertaining to the man.

“This man controls large sections of Gotham's criminal underworld. Whether its drugs, weapons, or human trafficking this man always has a hand in it.”

“But its just a mask.” Dick was confused. “It might not be the same man under that mask.”

“Trust me, its the same man under there even though he never takes off his mask. You can't copy something like that every time; same height, build, sound, and abilities. He's a cold-blooded sadistic psychopath that he would murder his own employee without hesitation. That lucky bastard manages to slip away, last night makes it the fifth.”

Jason punches the wall in frustration, leaving a small dent on the wall and a bruised knuckle.

 

 

Dick struggles with the groceries in the big paper bag he's holding in his arms. Reaching his apartment door, he searches for his keys in his pocket. When he takes it out, he tries to unlock the door but kept missing the keyhole. His stubbornness didn't allow him to put the groceries down, confident that he can open the door without any trouble.

“I got it.”

A hand took Dick's keys out of his hands and unlocked the door easily. Dick turns to the newcomer who helped him opened the door.

“Tim! Come on in!”

Dick invited Tim into his apartment to make himself at home. He closes the door with his foot and made his way to the kitchen to put away his groceries. He tossed Tim a kool-aid punch from the kitchen cabinet and started to put away his food.

“Thanks for helping me with the door. I'm really glad to see you again,” Dick called out, sticking food in the refrigerator.

Tim stabs the drink with his straw while watching Dick work in the kitchen. “How's your problem with Damian by the way? I heard Stephanie gave you some advice.”

“Well, we made some progress,” Dick said, not noticing Tim's staring his behind. “He's stopped skipping school and I'm taking him to an arcade this weekend.”

“Are you going to the one near Gotham High? It's the one with the most video games and a snack bar.”

“Yeah that's the one. I went there when I was younger and got the top score on most of the games. Hopefully Damian would enjoy the place as much as I did.”

Tim took a long sip at the thought. He thought to himself for a while before he confessed the reason he came here. “Stephanie told me where you live...and how you paid for her father's bail and hospital bill. You didn't have to do that, its too expensive.”

“It's nothing really. I just wanted to help her.”

“But you don't understand. That money is no small cost. We've spent months saving up and stealing from wallets to get even one-fourth of the cost. I can reimburse you for the trouble and extra.”

Knowing this is going to be a serious conversation, Dick stops putting food away and makes his way to the living room. He sits down next to Tim and leveled him with a concerned look and a comforting smile.

“Tim, you don't need to. I wanted to help you kids ever since you've stepped into our lives. Money is never an issue to me but promise me that you kids won't try to steal and pickpocket again.”

Tim looks into Dick's eyes and sees the genuine kindness Stephanie has raved about. He nodded slowly, thanking him softly for his kindness.

Dick grinned as he moves himself to sit in a more comfortable position. “Great that we got this out of the way, I wanted to talk to you about something important.”

Tim sits up straight, looking Dick curiously as he lets out a sigh. He notices Dick fidgeting as a nervous tick that he has when he doesn't know how to breach a subject just like him. Its the same nervous tick that Tim has as well.

“Stephanie mentions that you live by yourself with your housekeeper for a really long time. I can't condone your parent's absence as they are missing most of your childhood accomplishments. She also mentions that you two don't hang out as much as both of you went to different schools and Stephanie works in a part-time job. She told me this because she worries about you.”

Tim glares down at the floor so he doesn't glare at Dick. Pissed at Stephanie for telling Dick about his home life and pissed at Dick for not minding his own business.

“That's why I want you to come and hang out with me.”

Tim looks up startled. Seeing his reaction Dick started to babble and his face blushing. “Once a week or more if you can. We can do an outing, dinner, or you can stay in the apartment to catch up on your sleep. The point is I want to get to know you better and we should hang out-If you're okay with that. I mean it might be creepy that an adult just asked a teenager to hang out with him out of the blue. Oh my God I should stop talking this is getting awkward-”

“Okay.”

Dick paused looking unsure. “Okay as in stop talking or okay as in...”

Tim smiled and nodded. “Okay as in lets hang out. That case you did was the most fun and exciting thing I ever did-not counting on the life endangered part. And Stephanie kept mentioning that I should make new friends and thought that should include you too.”

Dick gave a blinding smile, excited at the prospect. In his head thousands of ideas on many activities they could do and he could invite Jason and Damian to join as well.

Come on Dick, that's too fast. Take it nice and slow or else you're gonna scare the kid.

“Then it's a date,” said Dick. He frozed at the words that tumbled at from his mouth and looks at Tim wide-eyed at the brain fart. Nice going, Dick.

But Tim takes it in stride and smiles. He took Dick's laxed hand and shook it. “It's a date.”

They talked for a while and exchanged numbers before Tim has to go home. He exits Dick's apartment and goes into the elevator that's waiting for him down the hall. The elevator door's closes and it moves to go down to the first floor. With no one in the elevator with him, Tim did a happy dance and takes out his phone to stare at Dick's number.

This is the best day ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comment to show what you like or dislike or how can I improve. Until next time: A familiar redhead is back in town to rekindle an old flame or revenge.


End file.
